


Somebody To Love

by Tokala



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, feels abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokala/pseuds/Tokala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-If-Additional-Scene/Insert during the evening when Ellie and Claire go boozing and pick up the two dudes. Featuring Hardy x Miller & feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of Broadchurch withdrawal (seriously, what does one DO on Monday nights?!). Intended to be a bit shippy and feels and angst and yeah you get it. P.S. My native language is NOT English.

The only thing that Ellie was sure of at that moment, was that the surroundings were about to start spinning. Oh god, she hadn’t been that drunk since before she’d met Joe. And even when she’d been young and carefree, while she’d gotten the odd hangover after some of her friends’ parties she’d never gotten carried away like this. But the past few days had just been too much for her. She’d been swept off her feet by a maelstrom of guilt, anguish and anxiety of the things to come. She’d just wanted to forget. Even if it was only for a couple of hours. Just for the night she wanted alcohol to dull the emotional pain. Since, she bitterly added in her thoughts, judging by her track record, things would probably take another turn for the worse the next day… 

She looked up at Claire, who was all but making out with one of the two men they had chatted up at the pub. The other one was currently sitting next to her, one of his hands dangerously low on her waist. And obviously getting bolder the more time passed…

“What do you think? We should take them home!” Claire mouthed and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Ellie frowned and tried to focus for a second. Did she really want this? But the emotional scars Joe had left behind ran too deep. She longed for a night of simply feeling someone close to her again…

“I’ll call a cab.” Ellie slurred and pulled her mobile from her bag, trying to dial the cab company while keeping her guy’s hands in check.

“Miller?!” She heard a gruff voice pick up on the other end after just a few seconds. 

“You’re… not the cab company.” She slowly said and blinked, trying to clear her thoughts. 

“Hell naw.” Alec Hardy groused. “What are you even doing calling me at this hour? Isn’t it a bit late for a bedtime story?!” 

“Pish! Don’t get your hopes up… I was just trying to phone for a cab.” Ellie sniffed and rolled her eyes. Would the day ever come for Alec Hardy to not act like a total knob?! At that moment Claire laughed loudly at something the guy next to her had said and Ellie could hear Alec swear through the phone.

“Bloody hell, is that Claire? Where are you? What are you doing? What is going on? Why are you with her at this time?” Alec rattled off his questions in quick succession.

“Relax…. We just… went for a drink. Or two. Or three.” Ellie replied and wondered why this was such a big deal. 

“Miller…” He chided her as if talking to a small child. Ellie at first wanted to retort something in anger, tell Alec Hardy to bugger off, but all fight suddenly left her body. She felt so very, very empty…

“I just… wanted to forget.” She admitted quietly, her voice wavering.

“Miller…” It seemed Alec Hardy was able to give her name a thousand different meanings. Where it had been accompanied by a reproachful tone before, it was now spoken in an almost caring manner. Though maybe that was also a figment of her alcohol induced imagination. Ellie swallowed drily and suddenly had to fight her wobbling bottom lip. 

“I just wanted somebody to love me. Is that so wrong?” She suddenly burst out before she could think twice about what to say next, her hand quickly and carelessly brushing away the few stray tears that had escaped. For a long time she could hear nothing but Alec Hardy’s heavy breathing on the other end. Then…

“I’m coming to get you. And Ellie? Stay where you are.”


End file.
